Ballet Slippers
by ChottoMatte
Summary: RiDem! Demyx wants Riku to go to a party - but what's this about tying someone up? Rated M for allusions to naughtiness.Just...Don't shoot me, please. I have a life to live and people to love. Reviews appreciated, flames tolerated, Ukes willingly moleste


??

"Where are the high heels? Weren't you supposed to have some sort of stilettos?" Riku whined when he opened the door, letting Demyx and his ballgown in reluctantly. The blonde fidgeted just inside the doorway, his 'fight or flight' instincts tingling – the look on Riku's face was distinctly predatory. "I still don't see why you're making me go to this damn dance."

Demyx smiled beatifically. "You're taking me because I traded you a week of sex every night for it, and because you love me." He giggled and bounced, the gown floating around him like a scarf on the wind as he danced to a tune only he could hear.

"You're crazy. Now put on shoes so we can go." Riku flushed as his boyfriend sashayed over to the hall closet. He extracted a pair of shimmering pink ballerina slippers and attempted to put them on. The man struggled with the long silken ribbons for a moment before ceding defeat and giving up.

Demyx pled – "Ri, will you tie me up?"

Riku, who, in the interim, had gone to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, and came back into the room just in time to hear the aforementioned sentence, sprayed water halfway across the room. His ears turned red and he stared at Demyx. Stared. "Shit, Dem. You don't know how dirty that sounded." The blonde thought for a second.

"Nope. Don't really remember what I said." He hummed a little tune as Riku went facepalm, and groaned impatiently. He brandished his (silky smooth, newly shaven) leg, pulled his dress up to his thighs, and demanded "Tie me up. Now." As Riku blanched and made to comply, he continued – "and make sure it's nice and tight. I don't want it slipping when we get all hot and sweaty tonight." Riku's eyes glazed over as he tied a bow with the soft pink ribbons, eyes traveling up the thigh provided for him and into the darkness that taunted him so mercilessly, withholding his prize. He resisted the urge to cop a feel, but only because it was Demyx's 'special night.' _I swear if this had been any other night he'd be naked by now._ Riku thought dirty thoughts about blondes in dresses.

Demyx fidgeted, and the silverette finished typing the second perfect pink bow. Riku rose from his knees unsteadily, watching his blonde smooth the satin of his skirt and the shiny beading on the thin straps that barely held up his dress. He nearly lost it again when the other man went to pick up his purse – leaning down, that skintight sheath left nothing to the imagination. "These garters are itchy." Demyx whined, hiking his dress up quickly to adjust the bands of lace around his thighs. Riku nearly had a nosebleed (again…), but Demyx ruined his uber-perv moment by noting the advancing time.

"It's nearly 7, Ri. We have to go soon, yanno?" He made for the door, his purse in one hand and car keys in the other. "You mind if I drive?" Riku shook his head and gathered his resolve. There would be plenty of time for boyfriend-molestation after this torture of a dance was over. He locked the apartment quickly and tried not to look as Demyx lowered himself into the car, tried not to see as the sparkly dress pulled up to reveal a small, ribbon-clad ankle, and tried not to show his frustration when his boyfriend had to drive with the infuriating dress pulled up to his knees.

Demyx haphazardly maneuvered them into a cramped parking space, stuffing Riku's car keys into his purse for later. He fastened on the corsage he'd bought for himself, and the chandelier earrings he'd dug out of his grandmother's jewelry box. He slipped the bottle of lube that Riku kept under the driver's seat into his purse as well – he didn't want to get his lover too excited…not before he had a little fun first.

Riku took one last deep breath, got out of his car, and opened the door for his boyfriend. The blonde was dazzling as they walked to the door of their school, adoring parents and jealous freshmen fell over each other in an effort to open the door for the two. Riku ushered Demyx in gracefully, one hand on the small of his back as they walked through a fairy-lit arched doorway and into the dazzling white light of the school 'ballroom.' The blonde 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the lights and the colors, the sound of violins from a secluded corner, and the crushing throng of partygoers that flitted from one spot to the next like social butterflies in a room full of gossipy flowers…n' stuff. Demyx giggled and squealed with a gaggle of girls in sparkled gowns, their laughter carrying over the sound of music until the hall rang with its echoes.

Riku sulked, in the corner with the violinists, nursing several glasses of (illegal) champagne. His mind got a tad fuzzier with every swig, and he barely noted it when someone pressed a bottle into his hand, swaddled and disguised in a brown paper bag. He did know, however, that this mystery bag and its mystery bottle contained something far stronger than week-old smuggled champagne, and he sent a silent thanks to the mysterious supplier, whoever they may be. The more he drank, the more he danced. The more he danced, the happier Demyx was. The happier Demy was, the brighter the room in which he spun and flew, dancing to the beat of an invisible orchestra long after the violins had gone home.

Demyx woke him in the morning with a pinch and a poke, tugging at his hair until he levered himself into the bathtub and tried to drown himself in bubbles and foam. After Dem clambered in, to ensure he wouldn't drown, he fell asleep again in the lukewarm water, listening to the sound of the man he loved humming him a lullaby.

He glared at the blonde from across the laden breakfast table, shoveling eggs into his mouth as quickly as possible. "So what'd you put in the bottle?" He watched carefully as sweat broke out on his partner's forehead.

"W-whatever do you mean? I didn't put anything anywhere." Demyx stuttered lamely under Riku's glare, and pouted his lips like a child. Riku sighed and stopped him – before he could dig himself any deeper.

"I'm not mad. I just want to know what it was." He nodded sagely, trying his hardest to look innocent and curious. He maneuvered subtly until he was facing the boy, and lowered his head to the table to look up at him imploringly. "Please tell me? I need to know for the next party you drag me to."

Demyx's eyes lit up like Christmas trees, and he smiled like a five-year-old in a candy factory. "I just mixed all of that stuff from the cabinet above the sink together, and threw in some of Zexion's old antidepressants. I think it worked, right?" He smiled at Riku for a solid minute, until the expression on the silverette's face made his toothy grin falter.

"So you drugged me with old prescriptions, and the entire contents of my alcohol cabinet?" Riku's glare reached new heights, escalating from 'melting small children's action figures' to 'scare the shit out of God.'

"Y-yes…?" Demyx whimpered, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and wincing when Riku stood. He cowered even lower in his chair as the silverette strode over slowly, each measured step sounding like the slice of a guillotine, the shot of a gun. Riku stopped directly over him, hands on his hips. He bent at the waist slowly, until he was eye-to-eye with the blonde. And he kissed him.

"I'm proud of you. You took initiative." Riku pulled back and straightened his mussed hair as Demyx stared up at him, awestruck. Riku, noting his gaze, bent back down.

"But no sex for a week."

-Fin.

A/N – Yeah, yeah, I know it was weird. Deal. And I know that the whole reason that Riku went was so he could get sex, but hey, Demyx has needs too. He'd suffer just as much. Just…yeah, I'm done.


End file.
